Siempre te recordaré
by Jane Lawliet
Summary: Red, un chico de 16 años, acaba de recibir la noticia de que va ha ir a una prestigiosa escuela, a la cual lleva deseando ir desde que era mas pequeño. La razón? Puede que amistad, puede que amor. No soy nada buena en hacer resúmenes, pero al manos dadle una oportunidad a lo que he escrito
1. Chapter 1

Eran las once de la mañana cuando nuestro protagonista por fin decidió levantarse. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y su pelo negro siempre estaba alborotado, da igual todo lo que lo intentase, su pelo no podía ser peinado. Su nombre, Red, un nombre que le venía que ni pintado.

Red empezó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, ya que todavía seguía medio dormido. Cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja, su madre lo recibió con uno de esos típicos saludos mañaneros de las madres:

-Hola Red, cariño. Que tal has dormido?

-Bastante bien mamá, gracias- dijo Red mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina a comer su desayuno.

-Ah! Por cierto hijo, ha llegado una carta de ese instituto al que querías ir. Creo que la dejé encima de la encimera. Espero que te hayan aceptado hijo -dijo su madre intentando darle ánimos a Red.

Esta declaración casi hace que Red escupiera su desayuno encima de su madre. Afortunadamente, pudo controlarse y antes que su madre pudiese sonreírle, Red ya estaba destruyendo el pobre sobre.

Cuando consiguió abrir la carta, destruyendo todo el sobre, pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Sin ponerse a pensar en sus pobres vecinos, ni en los oídos de madre, chilló con todas sus fuerzas:

-Mamá, mamá, mamá! Me han aceptado! Por fin podré encontrarme con mis amigos de la infancia. Tengo unas ganas de ir. Igual hasta puedo hacer nuevas amistades. Incluso me volveré un mejor entrenador Pokémon! Ah, será mejor que empiece a pensar que meter en mi maleta!

-Ya ya ya, Red cariño cálmate.- dijo su madre intentando calmar a su emocionado hijo- Oye, que todavía no sales hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tomate esto con un poco más de calma.

Pero su hijo no la escuchaba, estaba chillando demasiado como para poder escuchar a su querida madre. Además tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Tenía que decidir qué gorras llevar, la ropa, su equipo Pokémon, su peine (para intentar poner su pelo en orden), y tantísimas cosas más que es posible que luego Red pudiese llegar a tener dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto.

Ya que, digámoslo claramente, Red no es que fuese un estudiante brillante, ni bueno. Él era simplemente de los que aprobaban, con malas notas, pero aprobaban. Por eso le había hecho tanta ilusión poder ir.

De pequeño, a los 6 años, Red se hizo dos muy buenos amigos, Blue y Green. Pero después de estar juntos hasta los 11, sus dos mejores amigos fueron trasladados a otras escuelas. Por eso tenía tantas ganas de ir, para volver a estar con ellos, sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque Red no estaba seguro de que sus dos amigos estudiasen allí, sí que le sonaba que alguna vez le comentaron que cuando fuesen mayores, ellos querían ser grandes entrenadores y estudiar en Pokespe-High.

Pokespe-High es la mejor escuela de las regiones Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Por lo tanto, un montón de gente estudiaba allí. Esta es una escuela en la cual los Pokémon son la máxima prioridad. Además en esta escuela hay un mogollón de talleres y deportes a los cuales los estudiantes se podían apuntar libremente.

Ahora Red tenía 16 años, y aunque se podía haber apuntado a la escuela con 14, no fue admitido por sus notas. Este año Red se había esforzado muchísimo y por eso había conseguido entrar en Pokespe-High.

Las dos semanas habían pasado realmente rápidas para Red y hoy era el día de su partida. Red llevaba consigo una maleta muy grande, ya que se iba a hospedar en la escuela, e incluso tendría compañeros de habitación! Cuando se enteró de esto casi le da otro ataque al corazón, ya que estaría en esa escuela por casi un año entero.

Red se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, aguantando las mil y una preguntas de su madre. Enfrente de la puerta de su casa unifamiliar, se encontraba un coche con el logotipo de la escuela. Preparado para llevarse al nuevo alumno cuando hubiese terminado de despedirse de su madre.

-Hijo estás seguro de que estarás bien? Tienes todas las cosas? Tienes suficiente ropa interior limpia? Comerás bien no? No comas demasiado. Ten cuidado…

-Vale, vale mamá. No hace falta que me preguntes tantas cosas. Tu estate tranquila que todo irá bien. No te preocupes que te llamaré en cuanto llegue Pokespe-High.

Diciendo esto Red se metió en el lujoso coche, no sin que antes el conductor le ayudará a meter su equipaje en el maletero. Cuando el conductor encendió el motor, Red empezó a decirle adiós a su madre desde la ventanilla.

La madre de Red estaba diciéndole adiós también y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Cuando el coche se empezó a mover hacia adelante, Red decidió acomodarse en su asiento, porque tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta llegar.

Cuando el coche ya no era visible, la madre de Red se metió en casa para secarse las lágrimas y decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar la llamada de Red.

Mientras tanto, Red estaba en el coche un poco triste, pero a la vez excitado por ir a su nuevo instituto. No pudo evitar empezar a mirar por la ventana, y al mismo tiempo pensar:

`_Green, Blue, esperadme enseguida podremos volver a encontrarnos.´_

Con este pensamiento en mente, Red se recostó contra la ventana, e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias por la review** **alexissecret, te estoy muy agradecida. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar tres o cuatro veces a la semana, depende de con qué humor me encuentre. Sin más dilación, ahora el cap 2 ;)**

Lo siguiente que sintió Red fue una mano zarandeandole suavemente el hombre. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de conductor.

-Espero que haya tenido un cómodo viaje alumno Red. Acabamos de llegar al Pokespe-High, ahora procederé a llevar sus maletas hacia la entrada. Si a usted no le importa -dijo el conductor.

-Eh, um, pues claro que no me importa, es más estoy muy feliz de que me lleven el equipaje- dijo Red, al principio un sorprendido por el cortés lenguaje del conductor, pero luego más feliz.

La escuela Pokespe-High era realmente increíble. Estaba dividida en lo que parecían dos bloques y un gimnasio. Red supuso que el primer bloque sería la área de clases y el segundo serían los dormitorios y alguna que otra sala de estudio. El colegio era enorme y, por lo que se podía ver, en el gimnasio había una piscina.

Red estaba realmente asombrado con todo lo que estaba viendo. Todo era mucho mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Red empezó a andar hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de Pokespe-High. La puerta de entrada era mecánica y además de cristal. El conductor del coche, que además estaba llevando su equipaje, le indicó a Red que continuase para adelante y que entrase.

-Hola, me llamo Red y soy nuevo en esta escuela, me podría decir que tengo que hacer ahora? -intento decir cortésmente Red, aunque sin conseguirlo.

-Ay, perdona es que estaba ocupada y no te he visto entrar. Permite que me presente, me llamo Encina y soy la recepcionista de esta escuela. Aunque también doy algunas clases. Encantada de conocerte Red. -dijo Encina con una sonrisa. -Ahora tienes que esperar un poco, ya que tenemos que organizar las habitaciones. Si quieres date una vuelta por aquí, alomejor puedes hacer un par de amigos. Ah, por cierto, las clases empezarán mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Aunque a las 20:00 pondremos un cartel en ese tablón de allí -dijo señalando a un tablón de corcho que tenía un mogollón de papeles colgados- en el que podrás ver con quiénes vas a dormir. Espero que te lo pases bien. La cena será a las 21:15, como todavía son las 18:00 tienes mucho tiempo libre.

Después de escuchar todo el monólogo de Encina, Red movió su cabeza un poco de arriba hacia abajo para indicar que había entendido todo. Antes de disponerse a dar un paseo, miro al conductor del coche, el cual todavía estaba cargando su equipaje.

-Red, no te preocupes dejaré aquí las maletas junto con la de los otros alumnos. Tu estate tranquilo y vete a dar un paseo por ahí. -dijo el conductor con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ciertamente, el conductor era muy amable y Red quería hablar un poco más con él. Red pensaba que podría llevarse muy bien con él, por lo que empezó una conversación.

-Perdona, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se tu nombre todavía, jajaja -dijo Red con una mano rascándose la nuca y sonriendo, a lo que el conductor también sonrió.

-Jaja, tu tranquilo, ni yo me había dado cuenta de que todavía ni me había presentado, que mala educación. -dijo entre risas- Mí nombre es Bill, y si quieres mañana te puedo enseñar todo el campus Es que ahora no puedo, tengo que hacer una cosa en los ordenadores -siguió diciendo con una imborrable sonrisa en la cara.

-Vale, da igual que no me lo puedas enseñar hoy. Muchas gracias de todos modos Bill -dijo Red con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada hombre, que te vaya bien!

Después de la pequeña conversación con Bill, el conductor, Red pasó por la entrada y fue al campus.

El campus era aún más bonito de lo que había imaginada. Tenía algunos pocos árboles plantados y era muy verde. El campus conectaba los dos bloques, los dormitorios y la escuela. Junto a la entrada de los dormitorios, había un montón de plantas exóticas que Red no conocía y cada una tenía un color diferente.

En medio del campus, había un pequeño parque en el que jugaban unos niños más pequeños que él, de unos 14 años. Pero en el parque vio algo que le dio curiosidad.

Había una niña, puede que un poco más joven que él, de un pelo rubio muy brillante que llevaba recogido en una larga coleta. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo, conjuntado con unas botas moradas. Y sus ojos, Red nunca había visto unos ojos semejantes, eran de un color muy poco habitual… eran amarillos.

La chica parecía ser también nueva en la escuela, ya que estaba algo apartada del resto de los alumnos. En cierto modo, la chica y Red se parecían, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces, Red fue directamente a hablar con ella.

-Hola! -dijo Red con una sonrisa intentando parecer amable.

-H-hola-a -dijo tímidamente la chica rubia.

-Me llamo Red y soy nuevo aquí. Me preguntaba a ver si me podrías ayudar. -dijo intentando empezar una conversación, aunque sonó un poco precipitado.

-O-oh, lo siento-o. Y-yo también soy nueva me llamo-o Yellow. -dijo un poco más confiada.

-Ah, bueno da igual. Encantado de conocerte Yellow. -dijo Red con una sonrisa, sonrojando un poco a Yellow- Una pregunta, cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo-o 16, aunque la gente suele creer que tengo menos.

-Ala, pues tenemos la misma edad Yellow! Igual hasta estamos en la misma clase.

Después de decir la última frase, Yellow se volvió a sonrojar y asintió con la cabeza. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato y se volvieron muy facilmente amigos. Yellow ya había dejado de ser tan tímida con Red, pero aun así no es que fuese muy habladora. Red, en cambio, le gustaba hablar y sobre todo preguntar cosas.

Cuando las ocho de la tarde llegaron, Red y Yellow fueron a la entrada para ver el tablón y así saber con quienes les había tocado.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Bill se acercó a ellos con su típica sonrisa.

-Hey Red! Veo que ya has conseguido una amistad -dijo mirando a Yellow y subiendo las cejas, como si estuviese insinuando algo, lo que hizo que Yellow se sonrojara, otra vez.- Bueno da igual, los carteles ya están puestos y tendréis que compartir salón con 4 personas y habitación con 1, aunque hay uno que duerme solo. Puede que no todos tengan vuestra misma edad, pero bueno, eso no será un problema! Ah, por cierto, los chicos y las chicas duermen separados. -dijo guiñando un ojo, ahora haciendo sonrojar a ambos- Bueno me voy! Adiós!

-Adiós Bill! -respondió Red amablemente.

Red y Yellow se acercaron al tablón, los dos pensando lo mismo:

_Espero poder llevarme bien con mis compañeros. Tampoco estaría mal si de paso me tocase la habitación individual, no?_

Pensando eso, los dos se acercaron un poco más al tablón. Ansiosos por ver con quiénes estaban y a la vez temerosos por si no conseguían llevarse bien con ellos.

**Buenoooo, hasta aquí el cap 2, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así por favor review/fav/follow. Si tenéis alguna idea comentadme también o si creéis que debería cambiar algo. Gracias a todos los que leéis esto :)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Siento no haber podido subir capitulo en estos días, es que he estado muy ocupada. Pero para compensarlo, hoy voy a subir un capitulo bastante más largo que los otros ;). Espero que os guste, y si es así, por favor dejad un review/follow/fav. Muchas graciasss por las anteriores reviews ****alexissecret, te lo agradezco muchisimo :).**

_Pensando eso, los dos se acercaron un poco más al tablón. Ansiosos por ver con quiénes estaban y a la vez temerosos por si no conseguían llevarse bien con ellos._

Red se acercó un poco más al tablón para ver con quienes le había tocado, y en cuanto voi lo que estaba escrito casi se le salió el corazón.

`Silver, Gold, Ruby, Red y Green´

Sería ese el Green que Red conocía desde su infancia? O sería otra persona con el mismo nombre? Como no aparecían los apellidos, Red no estaba seguro de sí podía ser su amigo. Pero aun así había una posibilidad de que lo fuera, y eso hizo que Red se pusiese un poco más contento.

Red miró de reojo para ver si Yellow ya había encontrado a sus compañeros. Red no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a los amarillos ojos de Yellow mientras buscaba su nombre en el tablón. Sus ojos eran tan poco comunes y bellos, que Red se quedó mirándolos, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya había encontrado su nombre.

-Um, Red? -al oir su suave voz, Red volvió a la realidad

-Ah, Yellow. Lo siento mucho, estaba...pensando en mis cosas. Si, eso es! En mis cosas jeje…-dijo Red algo sonrojado y muy nervioso.- Bueno da igual. Con quién te ha tocado?

-Con unas chicas llamadas: Cristal, Sapphire, Lira y Blue. Lamentablemente no conozco a ninguna, asique espero poder hacerme amiga de ellas -dijo Yellow sonriendo.

Blue. Podría ser ella también la amiga de Red? No podía estar seguro pero decidió esperar a que Yellow se hiciera amiga de ella para así confirmar sus sospechas. Aunque le parecía un poco culpable aprovecharse así de Yellow…

-Bueno, al menos no soy el único que no conoce a sus compañeros de habitación. Aun así, espero que nos podamos hacer amigos de ellos.

-Si, yo también lo espero. Pero como soy un poco tímida pues me da un poco de miedo... -confesó Yellow.

-Tu tranquila Yellow. Todos tenemos inseguridades, pero estoy seguro de que no pasará nada. Tu eres una persona muy amable y parece que te preocupas por la gente. Así que estoy seguro de que te harás amiga de ellas enseguida. No te preocupes! Y si sale mal, pues siempre estaré junto a ti. No tengas miedo! Nunca estarás sola.

Red le dijo esto a Yellow para intentar darle confianza en si misma. Puede parecer un poco precipitado que se lo haya dicho justo el mismo día en el que se habían conocido, pero Red pensaba que el y Yellow llegarían a ser grandes amigos...incluso puede que algo más

_No, pero en que estoy pensando?! La he conocido hoy, no puedo pensar en ella así. _

Por el otro lado, las palabras de Red habían causado un gran impacto en Yellow, ya que esta tímida chica nunca había tenido el valor de hablar con gente desconocida. Y pues, su pasado no fue el mejor, pero eso era otra historia que en cuanto tuviese confianza con alguien se la contaría.

-M-muchisi-simass g-gracias Red -consiguió decir Yellow completamente sonrojada.

Red simplemente sonrió al ver a su nueva 'amiga' sonrojada.

-De nada Yellow. Ahora que crees que deberíamos hacer? Es decir, ya sabemos con quienes somos en las habitaciones, y todavía queda un rato hasta la cena.

-Es v-verdad. Igual deberíamos ir buscar la cafetería. Es que yo prefiero asegurarme de n-no llegar tarde a c-cenar.

-Vale, podemos hacer eso. -dijo Red con su enigmática sonrisa- Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar. Jeje, es que yo no tengo ni idea. -dijo Red rascándose la nuca.

-Pues tampoco se. Igual deberíamos ir a preguntar por ahí. -dijo Yellow señalando a un grupo pequeño de gente- Bueno, me gustaría pedirte que fueras tú, es que me da un poco de vergüenza. -continuó diciendo Yellow, pero esta vez con la cabeza baja.

-Vaaaleee, tu estate tranquila yo hablaré con ellos. Pero deberías de intentar socializar un poco más eh Yellow. -dijo Red un poco sorprendido por la actitud tan tímida de Yellow.

-E-esta-a b-bien Re-d. Intent-taré ser más abierta.

Sin más dilación, Red empezó a andar hacia en pequeño grupo, dejando a Yellow atrás. Cuanto más se acercaba, mejor podía ver la apariencia de cada una de las personas. En el grupo había un total de tres personas.

La primera tenía el pelo anaranjado y unos ojos verde-azulados preciosos. Tenía su pelo amarrado a una coleta y era un poco más baja que Red. Llevaba puesto un top de color negro y unos pantalones claros. Como zapatos llevaba unas deportivas.

La segunda tenía el pelo muy largo y negro, casi llegando al suelo. Sus ojos eran tirando para morados y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y amarillo, junto con unos leggins rosas. Era más alta que Red.

La tercera parecía la más mayor de todas. Tenía unos ojos violetas muy llamativos y su pelo era bastante corto y negro. Llevaba unos centímetros de tacón y también llevaba un vestido rojo y negro. Estaba mascando un chicle como si no le importase nada más en el mundo.

Cuando las tres chicas ya se habían dado cuenta de que Red estaba cerca de ellas, este último decidió que era un buen momento para preguntarles.

-Perdonad, sabeis donde está la cafetería? -dijo con una gran sonrisa intentando parecer amable.

-Si, mira ves ese gran bloque de la izquierda? -dijo la de pelo corto y negro señalando- Tienes que atravesarlo y luego la verás.

-Vale muchas gracias -dijo Red con ánimo de irse ya.

-Espera! Dinos al menos como te llamas -dijo esta vez la de pelo naranja, a la cual se la veía bastante emocionada.

Esta 'obligación' hizo que Red quisiese irse más rápido, pero como es una persona amable, decidió responderle.

-Jejeje, supongo que me debería haber presentado -dijo Red disimulando y rascándose la nuca, otra vez.- Me llamo Red, encantado.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal hombre! -dijo la de pelo naranja- Mira yo me llamo Misty, la que te ha respondido se llama Marge y la otra es Sabrina.

-Encantada Red, pareces una persona amable -dijo la que ahora se conocía como Sabrina.

-Hola -dijo secamente la del chicle, Marge.

-Encantado de conoceros yo también chicas -dijo ahora Red un poco menos incómodo.- Cuantos años teneis? Es que me gustaría saber si vais al mismo salón que yo, ya que soy nuevo y no conozco a mucha gente aquí jejeje.

Al parecer, Red había juzgado a las chicas demasiado pronto, ya que siguió hablando con ellas un rato.

-Yo y Sabrina tenemos 16 y Marge tiene 18. Ya decía yo que no me sonaba haberte visto por aquí otros años. -dijo Misty.

-Anda, pues entonces igual me toca con vosotras Misty y Sabrina, ya que yo también tengo 16 -dijo Red sonriendo.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, hasta que Red se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de que Yellow le estaba esperando.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Adiós chicas, me alegro de haberlas conocido.

-De nada Red, nosotras también nos alegramos. -dijo Sabrina

Sin esperar a nada más, Red empezó a irse hacia donde había dejado a Yellow. Aunque le había parecido oir que hablaban de el cuando se estaba marchando.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir andando. Al menos ya tenía más conocidos y ya no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar. Aunque, había algo en la mirada de Misty que le llamaba la atención.

-Yellow! Ya sé donde está el comedor. Vamos yendo? -dijo Red en cuanto la vio.

-Uy, R-red que susto me has dado. -dijo Yellow, ya que Red no se había fijado en que esta estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Jejeje, lo siento, bueno vamos. -dijo Red cogiendola del brazo y llevándosela hacia el bloque izquierdo.

Sin darse cuenta de que había una persona que los miraba desde lejos, con algo de odio, o tal vez envidia…

**Siento mucho no haber subido capítulo en tanto tiempo! Espero que me perdoneis pero esk he estado muy ocupada con asuntos familiares y con una enfermedad que tengo. Asik para compensarlo, he intentado hacer un cap más largo que los anteriores y he metido algunos nuevos personajes.**

**PRIMERO: Misty la del manga me cae mal, por si no lo habeis notao, asik en este fic va a fastidiar bastante a la adorable Yellow**

**SEGUNDO: He metido a Sabrina y a Marge, pork pueden meterse con otras parejas que tengo planeadas jejeje.**

**Espero que me perdoneis y porfavor dejad review/fav/follow como alexissecret, GRACIAS A TODOS :)**

**En el siguiente es probable que Red se encuentre con el resto ;)**


End file.
